


I won't hesitate for you

by theshipstorulethemallwrites



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Domestic, First Kiss, First Time, Jack is of age, M/M, Mentions of Underage Sex, Mutual Pining, Secretly a Virgin, Seduction, Team Bonding, in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/pseuds/theshipstorulethemallwrites
Summary: To be 29 years old, made the playoffs once and be a virgin was not in plans for Taylor Hall. Neither was falling for his, much, younger teammates. Yes, there's a plural in that last word, stop judging.or Taylor Hall learns that sometimes waiting is better and that three is way better than oneeven if they all are first overalls





	I won't hesitate for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lecavayay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecavayay/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Lecavayay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecavayay/pseuds/Lecavayay) in the [PuckingRare2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PuckingRare2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Secretly a virgin, especially if it's the least expected person in the pair/threesome 
> 
> Bolts/Rangers pairs strongly preferred but please no Pens, Bruins, or Hawks.
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, I am christening the Taylor/Jack/Nico with secretly a virgin fic - hope you find this fact as hilarious as I do
> 
> thanks to Hannah, Jenn, Elyse, Marci and Aether for the cheerleading, fic-chatting, beta and confirming that the sex scene works. truly couldn't have done it without you

A team bonding game of Never Have I Ever is where Taylor fucks up. 

 

Of course the only people to notice are his rookies — even though Nico’s in his third year in the league — his rookies who are drinking at everything. His rookies who just drank to Mikey’s “never have I ever had sex with multiple teammates.” 

 

Which, of course, is making all sorts of filth make itself known in Taylor’s brain. Just because he’s never done anything doesn’t mean he doesn’t have an active imagination. And yeah, he’ll never actually act on the thoughts about Jack and Nico and rewards and sex that are making him take a swig of the water beside him. 

 

Andy claps his hands, like the dad he is, saying, “Alright guys, I’m kicking you out.” 

 

Mikey stumbles on his way to standing, protesting, “But I wanted to know how Jack and Nico have both slept with multiple teammates.” 

 

Jack laughs, arching one of those perfect eyebrows, and with the game over Taylor swallows a large gulp of vodka, the alcohol burn preferable to images that Jack’s response brings up. “Don’t you know that NDPT is basically orgies disguised as a hockey season?” 

 

Everyone laughs at that, including Nico, who shrugs, responding to Mikey with a rather cryptic, “Somewhere between Switzerland and Halifax.” 

 

Taylor offers to help clean up, which means he’s at Andy’s after everyone leaves. The offer was both to continue proving he’s worthy of the A on his jersey, and to avoid any awkward conversations with anyone who had noticed his utter lack of drinking once the conversation turned sexual. 

 

He’s not ashamed, exactly, but he’s a closeted gay man in the NHL who’s a first overall pick, and the only time he ever seriously entertained an offer to fuck someone — someone who had just as much to lose — he’d gotten traded four months after that offer had been taken off the table. Which is all to say that everything about him being a hookup king is a myth; he’s a 29-year-old virgin and he doesn’t see that changing anytime soon. 

 

Practice the next day is fine. Taylor has a slight headache, he blames the shots he’d had when he’d gotten home, but it’s nothing he hasn’t played through before. The way Nico and Jack keep looking at him, keep flirting with him, keep making obvious innuendos, that’s less fine. PK keeps looking at them like they’re the best television he’s ever seen, which is even less fine. 

 

He’s walking out to his car when Nico calls his name, footsteps running behind him heavier than his center’s and that means Jack is there. This is just great. 

 

“Taylor, hey,” Nico says, leaning up against Taylor’s car and wiping a strand of hair from where it’s fallen from his face. Taylor groans internally,  _ god damn it Nico Hischier. _

 

“What’s up rookies?” he asks. 

 

They glance at each other, Jack nudging Nico who looks down at his shoes, swallowing before saying slowly, “We noticed that you didn’t drink at all last night.”

 

Taylor inhales sharply, hand clenching the door handle as he lets out a soft “fuck.” 

 

Jack wrings his hands. “Taylor,” he says, voice light, “we’re not judging, but are you...” 

 

He doesn’t finish the question, but they all know what he’s asking. Is Taylor Hall, the 2010 First Overall, the guy with the Gucci purse anal story, a virgin? 

 

Taylor’s been asked some difficult questions during his time as a Devil — if he will extend, if he did drugs, if he knocked someone up, why the Oilers ran him out of town — but this might take the cake. 

 

Because this is  _ Nico _ . This is  _ Jack _ . 

 

These are the two men he’d been dreaming about whenever he lets himself want. 

 

The words get caught in his throat and he nods, looking down at the floor. He can’t look at them, can’t see the shock on their face, the pity he knows is there. 

 

He feels a hand on his arm and looks up to see they’ve both stepped closer, gazing at him with a fierceness that makes his breath catch. 

 

“What?” he demands, and Jack leans in ever closer, searching Taylor’s face and not finding what’s he’s clearly terrified of seeing, and then kissing him. It’s gentle and light, a simple press of lips to lips, but it opens a tidal-wave of longing within Taylor. A wave that he has to haul back from the shore. 

 

“I can’t,” Taylor says shakily and Jack looks like he wants to protest until Nico rests a hand on his arm, drawing the 19-year-old back towards him. Taylor exhales, feeling a little less trapped, and fuck, the fact that Nico noticed that. 

 

“Why not?” Nico asks, frowning. “We both want you, Hallsy.” 

 

In his head, Taylor is yelling at his heart, and that argument means that the following words spill from his mouth before he can catch them. “And I want you both, too. That’s not the problem.” 

 

“Then what is?” Jack demands, like the idea that wanting not being enough is foreign... and considering his parents and his friends and his experience, it probably is. 

 

“Well, how about the fact that the mere rumor of me having any sort of sexual relationship with the rookie turned me into a pariah in Edmonton. What happens if those rumors about me being a corrupting influence actually are true? I can’t lose another home.”

 

Taylor pauses, gearing up to continue until he sees their faces, Nico furious and Jack determined. 

 

“We’re not them and this isn’t Edmonton. Taylor, trust us,” Nico says and Jack nods. 

 

In one last ditch effort, Taylor looks at both, running his hand through his hair and saying, the words themselves painful, “I trusted them, and when Edmonton needed a scapegoat they threw me away.” 

 

“They clearly didn’t fight hard enough,” Jack declares and Taylor feels the smile tugging on his lips before he tames it. 

 

“They aren’t the point here,” Nico says, definitively, and reaches out to skim his fingers over Taylor’s arm. “The point is us. Do you want us to fuck you, Taylor?” 

 

Nico’s eyes are dark and his smile is soft, and Taylor feels himself fall even more. No one has ever offered; every time anyone has ever talked about him it’s been about him fucking  _ them _ . He knows that there are shivers running up his spine, and he nods before catching a glimpse of just how young Nico and Jack look in the rearview mirror. 

 

It’s like Jack knows exactly what he’s about to do, say no and run, and he walks right up to Taylor, grasping his hands tightly and looking at him, soft and serious and adoring, “Taylor. We’re yours, you just have to let yourself ask.”

 

Nico steps up beside Jack, fingers reaching out to rest on Taylor’s arm. Taylor swallows heavily, squeezing Jack’s hands once before letting go. Jack steps back, hovering and watching with wide eyes as Nico gently brings his fingers up and traces Taylor’s face. Taylor’s eyes flutter shut as Nico leans impossibly closer, echoing Jack in the gentle first kiss that is nothing like Taylor was anticipating. 

 

When Nico pulls away, Taylor nearly stumbles, suddenly remembering that they’re in the middle of the parking lot at the arena.

 

“Alright, come on, in the car,” he says, his arms full of a nearly vibrating Jack Hughes who pins him against the car door and kisses him with so much passion that Taylor’s hands instinctively wander down to grope his ass. It’s hot and heavy, and Jack bites at Taylor’s lips and he opens his mouth, letting their tongues intertwine. 

 

Nico sighs loudly, blatantly adjusting himself as they turn to look at him. “Not that this isn’t hot, but I’d prefer if we go to someplace with a bed and take our time.” 

 

Taylor groans loudly, chewing on his lip as he looks between Jack and Nico. These boys are going to ruin him, and he’s going to savor every fucking second. 

 

Jack looks like he’s about to say something, and Nico leans forward to kiss him firmly, hand winding its way on top of where Taylor’s is still resting on Jack’s ass, pulling away to say, “I know you don’t mind losing your virginity in a car, but Taylor deserves more, don’t you think?” 

 

Jack nods, opening the door and sliding in, beaming at them from the center of the backseat.

 

“No argument on who gets shotgun?” Taylor teases, surprised, as that fight even three months into the season is a familiar one between his lineys.

 

Nico laughs, getting in the passenger's seat and laying a possessive hand, warm, on Taylor’s thigh. “There are more important things to do than argue over nothing.” 

 

Jack chuckles, eyes glued to Nico’s hand. “Yeah, the true arguement will be over who gets to fuck you first.” 

 

“You’re lucky I find your brattiness attractive,” Taylor says quietly, eyes on the road and not on the way Jack is running his hands over Nico’s shoulders.

 

“We know,” they chorus in unison, looking at each other and smirking.  It’s a tense 20 minutes until they get to Taylor’s. 

 

They’re at the stoplight right before getting to Taylor’s house when Nico finally asks, “Should we stop to get condoms and lube?” 

 

Taylor goes red. “I have lube, but I’m pretty sure any condoms I have are expired.”

 

Jack makes a noise at that, saying slowly, “Well, I got tested last week and everything came back clean, so do we need condoms?” 

 

Taylor inhales sharply, Nico’s hand clenching on his thigh in response, both of them already feeling tight in their jeans and overwhelmed. 

 

Nico swears in German, making Jack and Taylor laugh.

 

“Pretty sure the plan is for you guys to fuck  _ me _ ,” Taylor says lightly and Nico turns to stare at him in awe.

 

“When the fuck did you learn German?” 

 

Taylor shrugs. “Last year. I had a lot of time on my hands when I was injured.” 

 

Nico nods once and Taylor can see his center mentally making a note to talk to him more later. Taylor knows he’s implied something by revealing that he knows German. 

 

He knows that he’s letting Nico and Jack see that more than just his virginity is theirs, if they’re willing to take it. That his heart is resting in his hand for them to take. 

 

Jack bites his lip and squirms in the back. “Wanna touch you,” he says quietly. 

 

“We’re almost there,” Taylor reassures him, unable to hide his smile at the way both of them perk up. 

 

When they arrive at Taylor’s house, Jack scrambles to open the door, getting out the second Taylor turns the car off and opening the driver’s door for Taylor as Nico comes around the front of the car. Jack’s smirking and Taylor shivers, feeling Jack’s hand press against his thigh, keeping him pinned between the car and him. 

 

“Jack,” he says, knowing he sounds desperate already, but this isn’t enough. There’s something dark in Jack’s eyes, and Taylor wants to drown in it. Jack leans closer and kisses him fiercely, one hand twisted in Taylor’s hair as he tangles their tongues together and Taylor groans. 

 

Nico chuckles lowly beside them and Taylor reaches out to kiss him when Jack pulls back, exhaling deeply, his hand still in Taylor’s hair.

“Come on, if I’m going to corrupt you, it’s going to be in a bed,” Taylor says, his lips swollen and his hair messy, and he knows that Jack is going to make a comment so he shoots him a look. 

 

“Aww, Hallsy, you walked right into that one,” Jack protests and Taylor tugs Nico in for another kiss in response. 

 

He hears Jack sigh as he pushes Nico inside. Jack brushes past where Nico has pulled Taylor to a stop, kissing him in the middle of the living room. When they finally stop, the need to breathe becoming too essential, Jack’s not in the room anymore. 

 

When they make their way to the bedroom, Jack’s shirtless, sitting on Taylor’s bed, the lube near the headboard. Taylor’s pretty sure that Jack memorized the layout to his bedroom, because he’s only been here twice before this. Oh god, Jack’s his rookie and he’s sitting on his bed, shirtless, ready to debauch the hell out of him. This should not get his dick so hard but it does. 

 

Nico’s eyes take his fill of Jack’s pale skin and muscle on display, and Taylor finds pleasure in the way Jack flushes, shifting on the bed as he says, “You see me shirtless in the locker room all the time Neeks.” 

 

“Yeah, but I can’t look there, can I?” 

 

“You can now,” Taylor says and they both look at him. Nico reaches down and pulls them closer towards the bed, towards Jack, towards the ending of one part of Taylor’s life and the start of another.

 

“What do you guys want?” Taylor asks and Nico’s hands are still resting on his hips, digging in as though he wants to leave bruises but isn’t sure he can. 

 

“Tonight or in the future?” Nico asks softly. Taylor inhales, he hadn’t dared to hope that they’d want more than just him for one night, another notch to their bedposts. 

 

“Both,” he says, the room soft and Jack looking at them, like this could be his future and he wants it to be. 

 

“Tonight, I want to fuck you, I want to make you ours, I want to be yours,” Jack whispers, the quiet in his voice betraying the confidence, the sureness that makes him the true face of their franchise, “Tomorrow, I want us to be  _ together. _ ”

 

“Jack, what does that look like for you?” Taylor asks, he wants to know, he wants _ everything _ but he still refuses to ask for anything they don’t offer him. 

 

Jack makes a frustrated noise, running his hand through his hair, a few strands falling in front of his eyes, “I want the team to have to create new fines because I can’t help but kiss you after good games, I want to wake up with your arms around me, I want to introduce you to my parents as mine, I want us to be in a relationship.” 

 

Nico beams, stepping away from Taylor to kiss Jack again, firm and just a little bit desperate and Taylor wants to watch this forever, Taylor apparently gets to watch this forever. 

 

“Let’s figure out what this means, who we’re telling after we have tonight,” Nico says, pulling away from Jack and turning to Taylor, eyes going dark and mouth opening just a little. 

 

Taylor has to kiss him, Taylor wants to kiss him but that’s not new. What’s new is the fact that Nico goes in his arms so easily, that Nico’s lips slot against his so perfectly, that he gets to have this. 

 

He feels a tug on his shirt and opens his eyes, and when did he ever close them, to see Jack has stood up from the bed. 

 

“Come on, want to see you too,” he says and Nico smirks, taking off his shirt and tossing it somewhere in the pile of Devils gear scattered in the corner. 

 

Nico preens as they both look at him, Taylor’s eyes finding the hollow space between his neck and shoulder and he wants to bite, wants to lay claim. The possessiveness over his lineys, over his rookies, over  _ his _ , isn’t new but that it manifests in a way that’s so public, that’s new. 

 

Both of them are looking at him now and Taylor pulls off his shirt, letting it fall to the floor with no grace. 

 

“Taylor, can we leave marks?” Jack asks, sounding like he’d be sad if he isn’t able to and Taylor nods, not expecting that Nico would pull him into a kiss, hands stroking his abs like he wants to memorize the expanse of Taylor’s skin. Jack pushes them back towards the bed, sucking a mark into the back of Taylor’s neck, a mark that Taylor will feel whenever he rubs the back of his neck. It’s a gesture he does when he’s nervous and unsure and part of Taylor wants to cry when he realizes that Jack’s trying to reassure him that this doesn’t end when the sun comes up, that Taylor gets to keep this, that they’ll fight for him. 

 

“Jack,” he says quietly, Nico stepping away to run his fingers over Jack’s shoulders, to kiss the freckles dotting his collarbone and Taylor pulls Jack in for a kiss, hands clutching his waist hard enough that he knows he’s leaving marks. He’s not ready to say those three little words yet but, fuck, he feels them, for both of them. 

 

“Bed, Taylor, please,” Nico says, moving them both up on the bed, Taylor still kissing Jack. Jack pulls away, gently pushing Taylor on his back, both of them hovering above him, looking at him like he’s better than getting drafted. Taylor knows he has the same look in his eyes. 

 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Jack breathes out, a hand stroking Taylor’s hip, just above his jeans, as though he won’t touch where Taylor hasn’t given them premission. Taylor groans, feeling Nico’s fingers, light and gentle, dancing over his abs. He reaches down, unzipping his jeans and pulling off his jeans and boxers in one fell swoop. Nico swears in German and Taylor grins as he notices the way Jack’s mouth drops open, like he’s beyond words. 

Nico kisses him again, one hand resting on Taylor’s chest, keeping him pressed down on the bed while the other one gently moves up his thigh. Jack’s eyes are resting on Taylor’s rapidly hardening dick, biting harshly on his lower lip. 

 

“Taylor, do you want to cum before or while we’re fucking you?” Jack asks, stepping out of his own bottoms and slapping Nico’s ass as he makes his way to the side of the bed to curl around Taylor. 

 

“Fuck,” Taylor hisses, “I’m pretty sure you guys can get me there twice, so, before and then during.” 

 

Jack’s grin is fucking flilthy and his hands trace Taylor’s sides as he whispers, “We can do that.” 

 

While Taylor has been looking at the ceiling, trying not to be on a hair-trigger, Nico has stripped. Taylor regrets missing that moment. Nico can clearly tell, because he grins, curling up on Taylor’s other side, one hand stroking his hair as he says, “We’ve got time for me to give you guys a show but tonight is about you, Tay.” 

 

Taylor shivers and Jack smiles, presses kisses down Taylor’s chest as he ends up between Taylor’s thighs at the edge of the bed. 

 

“My hand or my mouth?” he asks and Taylor lets out a strangled moan, he wants both, he wants them both and he glances at Nico who presses a quick kiss to his lips, reading him in bed just as well as he can on the ice. 

 

“Think he’s being greedy and he wants both of us,” Nico says quietly, his teeth showing as Taylor shakes at the way they’re talking about him. Jack looks at him, fluttering his eyelashes slowly and Taylor groans again. It’s a reminder that they have more experience than him, that they have sex moves that they’ve perfected. 

 

“Taylor, please, I’ve wanted to suck you off for months,” Jack says, sucking a mark to Taylor’s inner thigh after he finishes talking and Taylor’s hands reach down and tangle themselves in Jack’s hair. 

 

Jack takes it as the permission it is, Nico still kissing Taylor as Jack nuzzles his dick once before licking the head softly. Nico pulls away to suck a mark above Taylor’s nipple, hand still keeping him pressed to the bed and Taylor whines as Jack gently sucks the head into his mouth. 

 

“Fuck, Jack, Nico, please.” 

 

He can feel the way Jack hums around him, the vibrations making him tug on Jack’s hair again, causing Jack to take him even deeper. 

 

Nico grins, lifting his head from where he’s leaving marks across Taylor’s chest, his fingers moving until his hand is resting right above Jack’s head, drawing patterns across Taylor’s hip. 

 

“Patience, we got you,” he says, bending back down to suck Taylor’s nipple into his mouth, making Taylor thrash even as Nico holds him down. 

 

Jack’s hand slides up Taylor’s thigh to tangle with Nico’s right above where Jack is sucking Taylor off and the sight of it gets Taylor even harder, tightening up in Jack’s mouth as the warm suction envelops him. 

 

“Fuck, I’m gonna,” he warns, not expecting that Jack will suck him even harder, that Nico will kiss him again, his tongue exploring Taylor’s mouth, swallowing Taylor’s moans and gasps as he cums in Jack’s mouth. 

 

Nico breaks the kiss as Jack pulls off, crawling down so he’s squeezed between Taylor’s thighs with the rookie and hauling him in for a kiss. Taylor knows if he was even a few years younger the sight of Nico licking around Jack’s mouth like he’s trying to claim every bit of Taylor’s taste would have him hard in seconds. As it is, his dick twitches and Taylor lets out a loud gasp, “Fuck, you two are going to send me to hell.” 

Jack breaks away from Nico, their hands still clasped together on Taylor’s stomach, and grins, “We’re Devils, why not enjoy the ride.” 

 

Taylor shakes his head, fondness welling up in him as he looks down at both of them.

 

“Are you going to make puns or are you going to fuck me?” he asks, only slightly joking. It’s worth it for the way they both scramble apart, Jack kissing him again and settling so his back is resting against the headboard. 

 

“We were going to ro-sham-bo for your ass but since I got to suck you off, we decided that Nico gets to fuck you,” Jack says, eyes locked on Taylor’s as Nico very gently rolls him over so he’s resting on his stomatch, his head resting in Jack’s lap, right near his hard and leaking cock. “Besides, he’s been waiting longer.” 

 

Nico runs a hand down Taylor’s back, the other reaching for the lube that Jack hands him. He doesn’t say anything in response to Jack but the tenderness at the way he touches Taylor tells Taylor that what Jack is saying is true. Taylor can hear the lube cap open, the squelch of it hitting Nico’s fingers, his fingers rubbing together and suddenly he feels nervous, feels like the virgin he is. 

 

Nico notices and all movement stills, Jack lifting Taylor’s head so he’s looking in his eyes, and he can clearly hear Nico, still on his knees near Taylor’s ass, “Taylor, are you sure?” 

 

Taylor nods and Jack frowns, “Words, babe, use your words” 

 

“Yeah, please, just go slow,” Taylor says quietly, blush livid across his body and Jack kisses him as Nico lays a gentle kiss to the swell of his ass. Taylor groans into Jack’s mouth as Nico presses a finger a tiny bit inside, achingly slow as it slips inside. 

 

“Fuck, Taylor, you already feel so good, can’t image on you’re going to feel around my dick,” Nico mutters, and Taylor whines, Jack’s hands continue to stroke his hair. 

 

“I bet he feels even better than he looks and he looks better than anything I’ve ever seen,” Jack says, the praise warming something inside of Taylor just as Nico slips another finger, very gently starting to move them. 

“Nico, more. Please,” Taylor whines, as Nico spreads his fingers a little. It feels like he’s been going for hours, like Nico’s been taking forever. 

 

Nico reaches over and drizzles more lube over his fingers, “Don’t want to hurt you baby.” 

 

Taylor groans again, Jack’s dick growing thicker and harder at the sound. Nico’s acting like Taylor’s something precious, like this is something to savor and it’s overwhelming already as Nico slides in a third finger. 

 

Taylor knows he’s tense around Nico’s fingers, the hand that’s not inside him stroking his back as Nico just lets Taylor get used the stretch. Jack leans down to kiss him again, bending down in a way that must be hell on his neck. He swallows up Taylor’s moans as he relaxes and Nico starts moving his fingers again, curling them in a way that one of them presses against Taylor’s prostate. Taylor jolts, Nico presses a soothing kiss to the small of Taylor’s back as Jack continues to kiss him. 

 

Just as Nico’s about to fit about a fourth finger in him, Taylor whines, breaking away from Jack and shifting his head so he’s looking at Nico, pouting, “Nico, please, want your dick, want you.” 

 

Nico groans, eyes fluttering shut and he and Jack help move Taylor so he’s on his hands and knees, his hard dick leaking on the bed, his head now even closer to Jack’s red cock. He gently reaches out with his tongue to lick the head, just like Jack had done to him and Jack lets out a harsh gasp, “Fuck, Taylor, sweetheart.” 

 

Nico opens the lube again, pulling out his fingers, making Taylor whine loudly at the emptiness, and slicks up his cock, the extra lube dripping on the bed. 

 

God, Taylor’s never going to be able to look at this comforter again, now he understands why people in porn always strip the bed of everything but the sheets. 

Nico presses in quickly, Taylor’s mouth wrapped around Jack’s dick, hanging open as he whines, the vibrations making Jack clutch his hair and throw his head back, nearly hitting his head against the wall. 

 

“Fuck, Taylor,” Jack groans just as Nico sinks his dick a little deeper, “Made for us.” 

 

Taylor moans, loud and desperate as Nico grips his hips so he has even more leverage, blanketing Taylor and whispering low in his ear, “Want you to come while I’m fucking you and while you’re sucking Jack off.”

 

Taylor pulls off of Jack fully, tears forming at the edges of his eyes as Nico thrusts harder, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, holy shit.” 

 

Jack grins down at him, finger wiping away the tear that’s fallen down as Nico nearly pulls all the way out to fuck Taylor hard, his hand gripping Taylor’s hair and drawing him back towards his dick. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll teach you how I like it next time but for now I just want you to hold my dick in your mouth and that will be enough,” Jack says, one of his hands stroking Taylor’s shoulders where they’ve tensed up.

 

“On a hair-trigger?” Nico pants. 

Jack grins, looking at Taylor with a fond expression, “He’s beautiful and he’s ours, like you aren’t.” 

 

“Fair,” Nico grits out, fucking into Taylor again and reaching his prostate making Taylor whine loudly around Jack, the vibrations and the image of Taylor falling apart enough to make Jack cum, Taylor only managing to swallowing some of it, the rest rolling out of his mouth and dripping down his chin. 

 

“Filthy” Jack murmurs, scooping up the cum and reaching across Taylor to feed it to Nico who whines around Jack’s fingers. Nico thrusts in again, shaking as he comes inside Taylor with loud German spilling from his lips. 

“Fuck,” he mutters, his dick starting to soften as it twitches through the afterschocks, Taylor’s ass still gripping him like a vice. 

 

“No, no, don’t want to be empty, please,” Taylor says and Jack kisses his forehead, coming around to kneel beside Nico, slipping in a finger in the tight wet heat of Taylor’s ass, the cum and lube making it an easy fit. Jack groans, leaning over to kiss Nico, their mouths hot and heavy, not moving inside Taylor, too focused on each other. 

 

“Fuck, you’re full of us, baby, all ours,” Nico declares, hands still gripping Taylor’s hips, hauling him up so his body is fully supporting by them and he can lean forward and kiss Taylor. 

 

Taylor whines around Nico’s mouth, Jack reaching around just as Nico does the same, both of them stroking him to an orgasm that has Taylor screaming their names loud enough that Jack thinks they might get a noise complaint. 

 

Taylor falls back, head hanging forward, hair sweaty and grin exhilarated.

 

 “Yours,” he says and groans loudly as Nico pulls out, Jack immediately shoving another finger in while Nico goes to get a washcloth from the bathroom. He takes long enough that Jack has gotten Taylor’s head resting on a pillow, spread out and still naked, still full of three of Jack’s fingers. 

 

Nico groans aloud at the sight, gently wiping the area around Taylor’s ass and rim clean, “Taylor, we gotta clean you up, you’re going to be uncomfortable in the morning,” he says softly, running a finger over the meat of Taylor’s ass, the hickey that’s red and raised from his mouth. 

 

“No, want to be yours,” Taylor protests, face slightly turned so he’s not talking into the pillow. 

 

“Oh, sweetheart, you are,” Jack says, kissing Taylor’s spine and gently removing his fingers for Nico to clean up their boyfriend. 

 

“Good, come here,” Taylor orders, Nico tossing the washcloth somewhere to deal with in the morning, crawling up to curl around Taylor, Jack resting on their boyfriend’s other side. This was about Taylor but it was also about the three of them and Taylor clearly wants them both close, as he rolls over and pulls Jack so he’s resting with his head on Taylor’s chest, Nico’s leg slung over them. 

 

“Mine,” Taylor says sleepily, pressing a kiss to both of their heads and falling asleep. 

 

Taylor wakes up to the light streaming through the curtains they didn’t close the night before, Jack curled around him and the shower running which explains why his other side is slightly cold. He grins, burrowing deeper into the pillows for a moment before glancing at the clock. They have about an hour before they should leave for practice and he thinks about all the romantic movies he’d watched with his mom after the trade, about all of them including some sort of breakfast and he nods, jostling Jack awake as he slips from the bed. 

 

Jack whines, looking at him in confusion and Taylor runs his hands over his cheek, “Going to make breakfast baby.” 

 

“Mmhh food,” Jack sighs, and Taylor laughs, pressing his lips to the mark on Jack’s collarbone. He hears the water shut off as he pulls on boxers and heads to the kitchen. 

 

He doesn’t have much, he could do eggs and bacon but that’s not special, that’s less than his boys deserve. He glances around the shelves, making a mental note to go grocery shopping, especially if he wants Jack and Nico to move in before the season ends, which he very much does. He almost misses the box of pancake mix and he does a fist pump, setting it and milk and eggs and the little container of vanilla that his mom always restocks before the start of season on the counter. 

 

He knows that it’s technically breaking the diet plan but it will be worth it; after all, they’re worth it. He hears footsteps and water dripping on the floor behind him as he starts mixing the batter and milk, the griddle heating up on the counter. 

Nico presses a kiss to Taylor’s shoulder once he gets closer, murmuring a soft “Hey.”

 

“Hey, yourself,” Taylor says, turning his head to kiss Nico properly, both of them smiling too much for it to be more than just gentle and casual. 

 

“Sleep well?” he asks, once he pulls back and Nico hooks his chin over Taylor’s shoulder, nuzzling one of the marks that Jack had left last night. 

 

“Yeah,” Nico says, one of his hands wandering to press against Taylor’s ass, “We didn’t hurt you last night? You kinda fell asleep before I could ask.” 

 

Taylor laughs, “I’m good, sore but the good kind of sore.” 

 

Nico goes to coffee pot and pours himself a cup, hopping up on the counter, “What are we having for breakfast Tay?” 

 

Taylor’s about to answer when Jack walks out of the bedroom, a pair of Taylor’s boxers slung low on his hips and his hair a mess. He makes a beeline for the coffee and Taylor grins, “Morning sleepyhead.” 

 

“Coffee,” Jack moans gratefully, adding several spoonfuls of sugar and Nico gives him a once over, glancing at Taylor and Taylor smirks as he realizes that Nico’s come to same thought that he did. That Jack is marked but not enough. And well, that’s a clear oversight. Taylor lets Jack finish the sip of coffee and sets it down, walking over from the batter, to nip gently at Jack’s neck. 

 

It’s an area where Jack is clearly sensitive because Taylor barely digs his teeth in and Jack is throwing his head back, Nico coming around their boyfriend’s other side and groping his ass. 

“Looking good babe,” Nico says, biting his lip as Jack groans at the dual sensations. 

 

“We have practice,” he says, frowning and tugging on Taylor’s hair, “please don’t start something you won’t let me finish.” 

 

Nico and Taylor laugh, Taylor moving back to finish the pancakes and is about to start pouring them on the griddle pan as he says, “Do you guys want to just wear something of mine? Because I can drop you off at your places but we should probably skip pancakes.” 

 

Nico’s grin is wicked as he says, “Nah, we’ll wear something of yours.” 

 

“Everyone is going to know about us,” Taylor says and Jack wanders over, his hand skimming over the marks that Nico had left on Taylor’s hips when he’d fucked him. 

“Good, they should.” 

 

“You’re a menace,” Taylor laughs, not bothering to hide his fond. 

 

“And possessive,” Nico comments, taking a sip and making a truly hilarious disgusted face, “Urgh, babe how the fuck can you drink this? It’s all sugar.” 

 

Jack grabs the cup and takes a long sip, smacking his lips together in delight, “It’s an American thing, I don’t have to prove myself by drinking bitter coffee.” 

 

Taylor chuckles, shaking his head as the two of them argue while he finishes the pancakes. They’re his and he can teach them that coffee is best with milk and just a tiny bit of sugar. But that can be next week or next month or next year, he’s got time. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> title from Hesitate by the Jonas Brothers
> 
> comments and kudos make me smile for days so please tell me what you think!!
> 
> find me screaming about the devils and other hockeys on twitter @hockeytoruleall 
> 
> And finally: a snippet that didn't make the real fic that I wanted to include here 
> 
> Once they finish breakfast, Taylor drives them to practice, more distracted than he expected to be by the sight of them both in his clothes, wearing his number. Both saying that they are his. The second time he nearly flies by a stop-sign Jack collapses into giggles, fingers curling into the sweatpants stamped with a 9 on the thigh. 
> 
> “Hilarious,” Taylor says flatly and Nico smirks at him, the tiny 9 stitched over his heart, making Taylor’s breath catch.
> 
> “Need me to drive babe?” he asks, Taylor shaking his head and Jack snorts from the backseat. 
> 
> Taylor bites his lip to hide his smirk as they pull up to the arena and he pulls out his phone, ordering a Hughes and a Hischier jersey to be delivered to his house. He’ll save them for when one of his boys has a fantastic game, turn the tables and see how they like it. 
> 
> Jack steps out of the car, slapping Taylor’s ass as he makes his way through the doors, Nico and Taylor blatantly checking him out as he walks away.
> 
> “Hate to have him go,” Nico starts and Taylor sighs, exchanging a smirk with his boyfriend as he finishes it, “Love to watch him leave.” 
> 
> Jack’s taken off his shirt when they get to the locker, some of the boys pestering him about when he had time to hook up. Taylor swallows, eyes taking in the image before him. Superstar rookie Jack Hughes, marked up and wearing his number. Nico’s sitting in his stall, thighs spread and smirking. 
> 
> Apparently, Taylor lingering when he looks at them, coupled with the clothes Nico and Jack are wearing is enough to tip some of the team off because Miles whistles, “Get it, Hallsy.”
> 
> Immediately the locker fills with noise, PK’s voice, jovially rising above the din, “Gentleman, I have bets to collect on.” 
> 
> Taylor hears a loud groan from beside him and looks to see both Mikey and Nate digging through their wallets and handing PK some twenties. 
> 
> Jack has also spotted the movement, looks at his fellow rookies with a look of extragged betrayal that Nico laughs from across the room. Mikey glances at Jack, an apologetic look on his features, “Sorry bro, I thought it would take one of you getting a hat trick for Hallsy to break.” 
> 
> “I wish,” Nico says, voice gravelly and low. The images that conjures up, Taylor has to pinch his arm so he doesn’t get a stiffy before practice has even started. 
> 
> Jack smirks, waggling his eyebrows, “We should probably figure out what the reward is for a hat trick.” 
> 
> “Definitely,” Nico agrees.
> 
> And Taylor can’t resist, saying quietly but still loud for Nico and Jack and those around them to hear, “Three orgasms.” 
> 
> He’s immediately pelted with tape balls. But he can't stop grinning. This team, his boys, this future. This is what he wants.


End file.
